Wilhelm Strasse
"Captain Blazkowicz. I know a lot about you. We have the same name, you and I. Wilhelm. William. But...You call me "Deathshead". I don't like it. I'm a happy man. You see? It doesn't sound right in English. Say it...correctly. Toten...kopf." : ―Deathshead speaking to B.J. Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse '''(born 1331 N.E) was a leading member of the Greater German Empire, a gifted researcher and doctor who heads the SS Special Projects Division and a member of the Laboratories 265. His rank in the First Multiverse War is Oberführer (Senior Leader), but he was later promoted to Obergruppenführer (General) after the first war. He was was the man behind the creations of both the Lopers, Panzerhunds, Kampfhunds, the Übersoldaten and countless experiments; towering cyborg soldiers that were heavily armed and armored. Deathshead is one of the people in the multiverse to discover the Edanian technology, in which to improve their inventions. History Age of Uncertanity First Multiverse War Working in the Axis Labs 265 Second Multiverse War Infection War Last Moments Personality Deathshead is known to be a ruthless and sadistic man with no sense of morality. He is also known to be very unethical when it comes to his research and doesn't care what happens to the subject, so long as his experiments give him results. He also enjoys seeing his enemies' pain, as well as seeing them tortured. Despite his prior failures, Deathshead is known to never tolerate failure. Throughout his life, Deathshead has proven to be a very dedicated Nazi and researcher for the Third Reich. Even at the age of 100, Deathshead's personality has not changed, even in the face of death. Despite his sadistic and amoral nature, Deathshead has also proven to be somewhat cowardice when it comes to his troops or experiments failing him and has known to run from the opposing force before they can either capture or kill him. He like other Nazis, has shown that he's not always a patient man when it comes to progress. He's also been known to underestimate his enemies such as B.J. Blazkowicz and Lelith Hesperax and usually places his overconfidence in his experiments when it comes to them killing B.J. Despite his division's collaborations with the SS Paranormal Division, Deathshead is a non-believer in the occult and the supernatural, even though he assisted the paranormal division in harnessing the Veil Power. Family and Relatives Profession Close Rivals * William Joseph B.J. Blazkowicz * Allison Jakes * Marian Hawke Close Friends * Helga von Schabbs Military Rankings * '''Oberführer (Senior Leader): Before the first war, Deathshead was an Oberführer''' '''when he worked in the X-Labs, Norway, Pol Earth. * '''Obergruppenführer (Lieutenant General): '''When the first war occured, Deathshead has been shown to have been promoted to the ranking of General. He could have gained such a promotion after making a great amount of contributions to the Greater German Empire. Appearance in the Works * Great Multiverse: Civilizations at War * Death Troopers Category:PeopleCategory:AxisCategory:MalesCategory:Batarian August UprisingCategory:ScientistCategory:GeneralsCategory:Leaders Category:Greater German Empire Category:Imperialist